Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional displaying device for a socket tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,894 and contains a holder 10 and a display member 20. The holder 10 includes a hollowly rectangular seat 11, and the rectangular seat 11 has a boss 111 disposed on an outer wall thereof and has two slits 112 defined beside the boss 111, such that the boss 111 flexibly retracts inward. The rectangular seat 11 also has a fitting section 12 arranged on a top end thereof, and the fitting section 12 has an accommodating cavity 121 defined therein and has a slot 122 formed on a bottom end of the accommodating cavity 121. The display member 20 includes a hanging plate 21, a connector 22 connecting with a bottom end of the hanging plate 21, and a driving piece 23 extending downwardly from a bottom end of the connector 22, wherein the driving piece 23 has a fringe 231 for engaging with or disengaging from the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11, such that the driving piece 23 of the display member 20 is inserted into the rectangular seat 11 from the slot 122 of the fitting section 12 of the holder 10, and the connector 22 of the display member 20 is fitted with the accommodating cavity 121 of the fitting section 12. In operation, as shown in FIG. 2, the display member 20 is rotated so that the fringe 231 of the driving piece 23 disengages from the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11, and then the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11 flexibly retracts inward, the rectangular seat 11 is fitted with a fitting orifice of the socket tool, thereafter the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11 engages with a notch of the fitting orifice of the socket tool. As illustrated in FIG. 3, after the rectangular seat 11 is fitted into the fitting orifice of the socket tool, the display member 20 is rotated so that the fringe 231 of the driving piece 23 engages with the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11, and the boss 111 does not flexibly retract inwardly, thus engaging the boss 111 with the notch of the fitting orifice of the socket tool and connecting the socket tool with the rectangular seat 11 securely. However, the displaying device still has disadvantages as follows:
1. After the rectangular seat 11 is fitted into the fitting orifice of the socket tool, the display member 20 is rotated so that the fringe 231 of the accommodating cavity 121 of the fitting section 12 engages with the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11. However, the display member 20 is rotated by user's two hands troublesomely.
2. When desiring to remove the socket tool from the displaying device, the display member 20 is rotated by the user's two hands so that the fringe 231 of the hanging plate 21 of the display member 20 disengages from the boss 111 of the rectangular seat 11, thus causing complicated operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.